Bittersweet
by SubspaceStar
Summary: NaruInuSP x-over.Kagome moves to South Park and becomes step-siblings with Cartman.And they hate each other.Another thing is that Kagome's a ninja.So what will happen to South Park when other ninjas come including The Sound ninjas and demons come?
1. The soon to be step slibings speak

**Okay, there are some things I changed about Konoha and stuff. Konoha is now kinda high-tech only with radios, electricity such as lights, and telephones but no cell phones, or TVS. But they still practice the old ways of charka and ninja skills. Also, only the prologue is written in first point of view by Kagome and Cartman. The rest of the chapters will be written in third point of view. Also Kakashi knows how to drive since he's been to the U.S. before on a mission escorting a princess and learn how to drive. And Kakashi is Kagome's dad and her mom died. **

Prologue; The soon-to-be step-siblings speak.

_Kagome;_

"Kagome, will you please put on your sweater? You'll catch a cold." My dad, Kakashi, asked, as we continue on the same freeway. I was sitting at the passenger seat, looking out the window at the green hills and fields that past by. The sky was covered with light gray clouds and a cold wind would whip by every now and then.

"Don't worry I won't." I replied, not even bothering to look at him.

He let out a sigh. I also let out a sigh. Here comes his stupid, boring speech again. "Look, Kagome, I know you're upset that we had to leave Konoha and move to the U.S., but it might be good for both of us."

I let out a annoy sigh and shut my eyes. "Dad, I know that but I still didn't want to move to some stupid town all the way in the U.S.!" I open my eyes and glare at him, even trough he was facing the road ahead.

"But don't you want to met your step-mom and step-brother?" He asked, not taking his eyes, or should I said eye since his left eye was cover in a black bandana instead of his handband, off the road.

"No." I know it sounded harsh but I never saw her, not even when my dad dated her, which was when he had a top mission, only him of course because I was supposedly not ready to leave Japan, to escort a princess and protect her while she stay there. Away he was in the U.S. he met a woman name Liane and they started dating. After he left the U.S., he got her phone number and they starting talking over the phone, still going out. And now, he's left Konoha to be with her and marry her. And he brought me with him because he wants me to meet her.

He sigh again. "Kagome I know it's hard for you since your mother died." I shut my eyes, trying with all my might not to think about her or cry. "But you may like Liane. So please, just try."

"You just don't understand." I whisper low, so that he wouldn't hear it. I guess he did hear it since we both have excellent hearing but he didn't want to said anything back.

"We're almost there." He said. "Please, Kagome, don't do anything that'll make-"

"Me look weird and I can't said that I'm from Konoha, a ninja town, and that I'm a ninja. Also I can't say how my mom actally died, and if anyone askes, I'm from Tokyo not Konoha. Also I can't reveal anyone or anything from Konoha and I can't let anyone see my Konoha things like my kunais, headband or outfit." I reply, looking outside still.

"Right." Was all he said.

* * *

_Cartman;_

"Eric, sweetie did you vacuum the room?" My mom, Liane, asked as I watch TV in the living room.

"Do I have to!" I yell, knowing she was upstairs fixing up the guest room for my maybe-going-to-become-my-stepsister. I took a other handful of cheesy poofs when she came running down the stairs.

"Yes, you have to. And hurry, they're coming in about a hour." She said, looking at the thin brown watch she had on her right wrist. I sigh, getting up and turning off the TV. I left the dish in the sink and hurry up threw stairs to the guest room where the vacuum was waiting at. I plug it in and begin to vacuum, thinking of my new maybe-become-step-family.

I know that the guy my mom is dating is from Japan and his name is Kakashi something and I have met him before. And he brought his daughter, Kagome. She sounds like a bitch. I sigh, remembering when I told my friends about them coming over, which was yesterday after school.

(flashback)

_"Hey, Cartman." Stan greeted as I walk towards the bus stop, our usual meeting stop. "I heard you're getting a step-family."_

_"No, I'm not. It's just some guy my mom's dating." I said, feeling myself turn red._

_"I heard that he's coming to marry your mom. And he's from Japan." The stupid Jew-rat, also known as Kyle, said adding a smirk._

_"So what?" I said, trying not to punch both of the fags up._

_"And he's bringing his daughter too." Stan counting looking at me._

_"Shut up fags!" I cried out, hating them for finding out._

_"I wonder if she's hot." The poor kid, Kenny, said._

_"I think so. But I doubt she'll be hotter then Wendy." Stan stated, who was dating his old girlfriend Wendy._

_"Who knows." Kyle said. He turn to look at me. "What do you think about them coming over Cartman?"_

_"I don't care." I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Yeah right. He's probably scare." The Jew said._

_"Shut up! And I am not!" I shouted. He just roll his eyes._

_"I'm just surprise that your mom might get marry." Stan said._

_"She's not getting marry!"_

_"That's right." Kenny said and I was going to thank him but then he open his mouth to speak. "She's a whore and most whores don't get marry."_

_"Aye, fuck you Kenny! Strew you guys, I'm going home." And with that I left them, going towards my house._

(End of flashback)

I finish up vacuuming the room and left towards my own room, which just had to be next to my maybe-step-sister's room. I threw myself on my bed, bitterly thinking if there's a way to get rid of them.

* * *

**I know it was short. Anyway, if you like it leave a review please and please no flames. **


	2. Nice to meet you

**Oh, so you guys wouldn't get confuse, Kakashi and Liane are engaged and about to get marry.**

Chapter two; Nice to met you, coughcough

Kagome shut her eyes, listening to the soft rock music that was playing on the radio. The wind brushed through her raven-black hair, as if playing with it. Mom use to do that to my hair. She thought sadly as she open her eyes and let out a sigh. She look at the landscape, amazed that the green hills and fields were now covered in snow.

The car took a exit and Kagome noticed a brown wooden sign. In big black letters across the sign was the two words 'South Park'.

"Dad is this the town?" Kagome asked as she look at the buildings. They all look the same expect for the windows and paint.

"Yes, Kagome this is where she lives." Kakashi answer, stopping the car and waiting for the traffic light to change green.

"It's small." She commented, looking at a dark green color coffee shop. In one of the windows she saw a teenager guy her age, wearing a dark green apron over a white shirt and brown pants. His blond hair was messy and he seem to twitch a lot. Kagome wonder if her 'soon-to-be-step-brother' knows him.

Kagome gasped as she he suddenly look up and stare at her. Blushing, she turn to face the front as the light turn green. _Maybe he wasn't staring at me._ She thought as she try to calm down. She look outside the window, seeing that they were now passing through some houses. We're getting closer. She thought sadly. A bang of sorrow hit her heart as she thought of her real home, Konoha. She shut her eyes, knowing that she'll have to face the fact that this is the place that she'll probably live in from now on.

"Kagome, we're here." Her dad said, causing her to open her eyes. She look around seeing that they were now in a different neighborhood. He slow the car and turn down the music as he scan the neighborhood, looking for Liane's house. He found it and parked the car in the driveway. Kagome looked at the light-brown painted two-story house. The door was a light shade of brown and in front of what look like the living-room window was some green brushes, the top cover in snow.

"Come one now." Kakashi said to his daughter as he open the door. Kagome open her mouth to tell him that her window was still open when suddenly the door of the house open. "I thought I heard something." A woman said.

Kagome look at her as she step out of the car. The woman had dark brown hair tie up in a bun. She had light brown eyes and red lipstick on, along with some eyeliner. She wore a red color shirt over a dark brown skirt.

"Liane." Kakashi said, a gleam in his eye.

Liane? Kagome look at her. The woman was now blushing.

"Kakashi." She said, a small gleam in her eye. She suddenly ran to him, Kakashi opening his arms and catching her.

Kagome look at them. _Dad looks so happy_. She thought as she watch them hold hands, Kakashi looking at Liane's eyes, a hand on her chin. _I thought I'll never see dad happen ever since mom's death._ She thought sadly. Feeling a other pang of sorrow, she suddenly remember how her mother look like. _Mom…I miss you…I want to get out of here._ She look down, feeling like a alien.

"Oh, is this Kagome?" Liane asked, walking towards her and looking at her. A smile was on her face. "You're Kagome, may I right?"

"Um, yes. I'm Kagome." Kagome said, looking at Liane.

"Hello, I'm Liane." She said, giving Kagome a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." Kagome said, wondering where her 'soon-to-be-step-brother' was.

"Well, I guess you should unpack your things." Liane suggested. Kakashi nodded and unlocked the trunk of the car. As Kagome started to get the bags out she heard a guy's voice.

"Mom! Who is it!" Kagome turn to look at the doorway. Standing there was a teenage boy who look her age. He was fat and wore a red sweater over black jeans. His hair was brown and he had light brown eyes.

"Eric! Why don't you come over here and say hi to your step-father and step-sister."

"You guys aren't even marry yet so she isn't my step-sister and step-father yet." Kagome heard him mutter under his breath. He look at her, his brown eyes showing nothing but coldness.

"Eric, please help them carry and unpack their things. Also don't forget to show Kagome her room." Liane instructed to her son as she started to walk towards the door. "I hope you two are hungry because I cook up a buffet."

"You cook for us? Aw, that sounds delicious!" Kakashi commented as he pick up two duffel bags of his own and follow Liane into the house. Kagome felt the urge to vomit after hearing her father's comment.

I never heard dad said that in a long time. She thought. She saw Eric pick up a bag of hers. "Um, hi I'm Kagome. You're Eric, right?" She said, offering a hand to shake and forcing a kind smile on her face.

Eric turn to look at her. His eyes show no emotions, not even bitter or coldness. "Don't call me Eric. Call me Cartman." He said flatly.

"Um, okay…." _So much for being nice._ She pick up one of her dad's suitcases.

"Hey, what's in here?" She look at Cartman and saw him take out her dark green ninja-backpack.

"Nothing!" She said, quickly taking it away from him. He only gave her a weird look.

"Whatever." He grab two bags and started walking towards the house. Kagome look at her backpack, trying hard not to think of Konoha. She grab her backpack, along with two of her other bags, and follow after him.

Inside the house, it was warmer. Kagome look around the pale-brown living room. It had a black leather armchair with a matching sofa and a brown coffee table.

"Hey, your room's this way." Cartman said, walking towards the white-carpet stairs. Kagome look at him, wondering if he was ever going to be nice to her. Once upstairs, she saw four doors. Cartman open the door that was directly in front of the stairs and went inside. She follow him. "This is your room." He said, dumping her bags on the floor.

The room was a cream color and had a bed with a headboard that had three selves built in. Next to the bed was a small two-draws nightstand. Across from it was a light brown desk with a matching chair. Near to the door was a closet. And under the window was a small plain table.

"Um, thanks." Kagome said looking around. Cartman look at her and then walk towards the door.

"Oh and the door next to your right is the bathroom. We have to share it now so don't take forever bathing or brushing or anything else in there." He said before he left. Kagome walk towards the door, seeing that the door at the end of the hallway was his room. The door on the other end was the master bedroom.

Kagome walk back into her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Well, Kagome, you're going to live here for now on. You now met your soon-to-be-step-mother and soon-to-be-step-brother. Get use to it. She look at her ninja-backpack which she use when going on missions. I guess I'll never use it for a other mission again. She thought sadly, standing up and grabbing it. She put it on her bed, unzipping the first pocket. It's a good thing Cartman didn't open it. She thought as she pull out some kunais. Inside the bag was full of out her ninjas things and stuff from Konoha.

A lump formed in her throat as she took out her Konoha headband. She ignored it and took out several of her other weapons and scrolls. Underneath her weapons, was her old outfit, which was a midnight-blue sleeveless shirt with black shorts and black fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals. In the middle pocket were several photos of her friends and gifts that they gave her before she left. She took out a blue sweater, remembering that Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Choji made it for her. Tears started to form at the memory.

_Flashback._

_"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" Kagome turn around, seeing that Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata were running straight towards her. "Hey Kagome!" Ino shouted, waving at her._

_"Hey guys." Kagome said sadly._

_"We know that tomorrow's your last day here." Ino said, her blue eyes fill with tears._

_"Yeah, and we're going to miss you terribly." Hinata said, her eyes also full of tears._

_"Me too. I'm going to miss you guys all." Kagome said, feeling tears starting to form._

_"Don't cry. Please." Kiba asked, putting hand on her shoulder._

_"We're all going to miss you." Shikamaru said, looking down._

_"Yeah. You're such a good friend." Choji said, trying not to cry._

_"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Shino said._

_"Thanks guys." She said, feeling a sad smile come on._

_"Oh, we got you something!" Ino said, pulling out a pink-wrapped gift. "It's from all of us. You can open it if you want right now."_

_"Okay." She open the girt and put it out. It was a light blue sweater with black buttons and dark blue cuffs and color. On the front, on the left side, was a small pocket On it embedded in black was the leaf village symbol of Konoha. She let out a gasp._

_"We heard that this 'South Park' is usually cold so we made it for you. You know to keep you warm." Shikamaru explained._

_Kagome gave them a smile. "Thanks guys, I really love it. It's beautiful and soft."_

Letting out a long sigh, she went to the closet, found a cloth-hanger and hung it. She began to put other of her stuff away. She look at the nightstand that was near her bed. She quickly put her headband, scrolls and weapons into the bottom draw, hoping neither will Liane or Eric/Cartman won't look in there. She then hung her outfit at the end of the closet. After that, she began to put everything else away.

Cartman look at the man, Kakashi as he spoke to Liane. He turn and went upstairs. Kagome's door was in front of him and without realizing it, he open it. Kagome look at him. He notice in her hands was a photo frame.

"Hey…" He said, feeling uneasy and very awkward. _Why did I open the door!_

"Oh, hey." She said, turning her back on him and setting down the frame on the bed head.

"So, do you need any help unpacking?" He wanted to smack himself._ Why did I say that!_

Kagome turn to him. She had a smile on her face. "Yes, I wouldn't mind that." Cartman look at her and notice her eyes were watery as if she was crying.

Normally, Cartman would have said "Yeah, well too bad!" And then shut the door. But for reason, he step in and help her organized some books she had and set up the rest of her room. He wanted to ask of she was crying but he couldn't.

"How is this town like?" Kagome asked, when they were done. She sat down on her bed.

Cartman took a seat on the chair. "Not much really. It's boring. Snows a lot. Every now and then something exciting happens. But that's pretty much it."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, we're gonna show a tour of it to you and your dad."

"That sounds cool."

Cartman was about to respond but was cut off but his mom's voice. "Cartman! Kagome! Time to eat!"

"Okay!" Cartman yelled back. They both stood up and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for helping. I have to admit, I thought you were cold-hearted and mean but you're pretty cool. And nice." Kagome confessed. "I miss my home but I'm kind glad I met you."

"Same here, sort of." Cartman said. "Meet you downstairs." He turn and quickly walk to his room, leaving Kagome in the hallway by herself.

* * *

"Hey Butters, it's me." Cartman's voice called out from butter's cell phone.

"Oh, hey Cartman!" Bitter say cheerfully. "Did your step-sister come yet?"

"She's already here."

"Oh, How is she?"

"Freaky! She's weird to me."

"Okay. But is she nice?"

"I don't know and I don't care. But I have an idea."

"What is it?"

From the other side of the line, Cartman grinned his evil trademark smile. "I'm gonna get rid of her and her old man!"

* * *

**Gah I haven't uploaded in a long $$ time! I'm sorry. Please review if like.**


End file.
